the simple trouble of slades
by ireallyneedtogetalife101
Summary: this is a completly original story. its about a guy named slade and he created his own martial arts unique to his own. although the inspiration is from kenichi, this, in no way, contains anything from the kenichi universe. hope you like it.


Slade radcliffe. A young man who has trained and studied several martial arts. His intelligence and spirit combined many martial arts into something that he can call his own. He connected the basics of many martial and fused them into his own personal movement in which is unique soloey to him. By the age of 16, he continues to train as an effort to become better and better in his own way. This is his story.

Slade woke up to a peaceful morning. The sun was shining beautifully and the temperature is warm. I got up and put on my new school uniform since this is my first day attending a private school. My grades are really good and they gave me a scholarship to attend Kennedy Private school. Coincidently, my childhood friend, Izumi will be with me! Once I ate, I got prepared and I left my home. It isn't too bad, it's a 3 bedroom Apartment with a bathroom, kitchen and living room. I grabbed my smartphone and punched in the address of the school to see if I can find a short cut. The school is located near forest park so least likely, I can find a short cut from the park. So I continued walking when suddenly, I heard a scream. There's Izumi! And she's being cornered by a shady looking character! I had to do something! 911? No, they'll take too long. Shout for help? No, they'll hear and kidnap izumi. Shit! I don't have a choice! " why don't you come with us and have a little fun!" said the shady looking character. "ummm, I'm sorry but I have school and I need to..." but then she was interrupted by the shady looking character when he slammed his fist against the outside wall of the convient store. I look in agony "what the fuck do I do? Do I go over there or do I call for help." I look to where they are and gasp! The shady looking character took out a knife and is pointing it at Izumi. She can only help and cry to the fear of someone hurting when you didn't do anything. "that's it" I though and I ran to them. " I'll make you mine, not matter what!" he said with a horrifying face. Izumi screamed but then I came and stop a few feet from the attacker " HEY, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, he looked and I punched him in the face. He wasn't down. " oh that hurt! I'm gonna cut your ass to pieces!" the though of that scared that crap out of me. We keep a safe distance between each other while walking in circles. He gives a startling smile and I gave a face that looks weak. He runs at me screaming. "quickly!" I though, he shoves the knife, aiming for my abdomen. But, with my reflexes, I was able to forcefully stop his thrust and grab his wrist. I squeeze his wrist and he starts struggling to break free. In the process, he drops the knife. He curses and looks to the direction in where the knife fell. "perfect" I though. With one quick movement, I thrust my knee into his abdomen. I kneed him so hard that I blew the wind out of him. He fell on the floor and coughed. I look back and see Izumi give me a smile with her teary eyes. I smile and give a thumbs up as I place my right foot on the mans chest to make sure he doesn't esacpe. " what have you done!" he gasped. I look at him puzzled then suddenly, a police car revs up and stop in front of us. 2 police officer, one handsome and young and any other female, also young. " put your hands where I can see them and step away from the man!" shouted the male policeman. I quickly get off him and put my hands on my head. The policewoman goes into the police car and grabs a pair of hand cuffs. No way. They gonna arrest me! I pause my breathing and though of something of something but she was getting closer. She should I run and risk being a fugitive or should I stay and ruin my whole academic future? I feel something cool on my hands. I look down and it's handcuffs. "wait, here me ou-" I started but I was interrupted by Izumi who screamed " WAIT, SLADE IS INNOCENT!" both policemen looked at her and her teary determined face

Once she finished explaining the whole situation and reviewing multiply security tapes around the convent store. The place unlocked the handcuffs and I was a free man. They apologized and said that they will comprehend the real suspect. Everyone proceeded to leave the store, we got out and they policeman notified hq that they have a suspect of an assault when I said " wait, where is he" the two policeman look at each other and then we all look at the radio. "aww, damn it! Why wasn't anyone looking?" we all shrugged. He slapped his face in frustration. "Well, don't worry since you guys are all right and we apoligize for falsely arresting you." weird. Never thought that this will ever happen. "I'm officer reiko by the way! What are your names?" "Izumi and Slade" I said. Izumi gives me a cold stare. "what" I said to her. She looks at me and says "hmth!" then turns her back at me with her arms folded. Officer reiko laughs. "This is my bumbling partner, jon. "hey! Who are you calling bumbling? You no good-" then reiko glares at him fiercely like a lion would do to a zebra. Jon froze in place. "anyway" continued reiko. " of you need a ride to school, we'll give you one!" "that would be great, thanks!" said Izumi. "then let's go!" said Jon. We all got in and we left the parking lot. As I look out the window, I feel as though my life is getting weirder and weirder. Unfortunately, It will be and my martial arts career as just begun!


End file.
